


Loving’s so good when love is young

by caught_your_phancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Mild) Praise Kink, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_your_phancy/pseuds/caught_your_phancy
Summary: Fiona's trying to watch the game, but her bored girlfriend is making it hard for her to concentrate on the screen.





	Loving’s so good when love is young

**Author's Note:**

> For Helena, for reading and beta-ing this one first. :3
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan’s ‘Suburbia’.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don’t own Dan or Phil and am not pretending to know anything about their personal lives or sexual identities.

They’re snuggled up on the sofa. Danielle’s back is pressed up against her girlfriend’s stomach and her head rests gently on Fiona’s chest. She feels the long, slender fingers of her black-haired partner ruffle through her hair and massage her scalp. She hisses in mock irritation (“Fi’, honestly, I’ve spent an hour styling my hair to make it look halfway decent, don’t you dare mess it up!”) and tries to wink jokingly at her, but fails miserably when her girlfriends leans over to give her a soft peck on the tip of the nose. Her cheeks heat up within seconds and she wonders fleetingly whether it’s entirely normal that her body’s still reacting this way to any little show of affection from the girl she’d been dating for over two years.

“Stop squirming”, Fiona says, and chuckles at the sight of the indignation that can be read across Danielle’s fine features.

“I don’t like football.” Danielle pouts.  
The older girl huffs, playfully nudging her girlfriend in the ribs. 

“Why are we watching the game again?”

“We’ve been over this, love.” Fiona explains, bopping Danielle’s nose with her index finger, almost absentmindedly. “My mum’s practically bullied me into it. I should be ‘cheering on my country’ or whatever. This also gives me something else to talk about than Martyn’s impendent wedding. I swear, she cannot shut up about it! It’s always flowers this and cake that and ‘Oh, you are coming early to help set it al up, right?’ She’s starting to drive me insane!”

Danielle listens to her rant, patiently, but is wearing an expression that says she had already been subjected to this particular monologue countless times before. She intertwines her fingers with Fiona’s and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Sorry, love.” Fiona mumbles warily, pressing a tender kiss to Danielle’s temple. “I just get really tired of her sometimes.”

Danielle lays her head against Fiona’s chest again and starts calmly rubbing little circles on the back on her girlfriend’s hand with her thumb. Her eyes focus on the screen of their television for once and, unsurprisingly, the scores haven’t changed since the last time she looked. The timer is ticking in the left corner of the screen, but it’s not ticking fast enough. Barely 20 minutes have passed and she’s already prepared to claw her own eyes out if that means she can get an early release from having to watch two dozen men in tight shorts run after a stupid piece of spherical plastic.

Suddenly, an idea, that could considerably shorten the length of her having to watch this dull game pops into her head and she grins mischievously.

“Hey, Fi’?”

“Yes?” The older girl answers, looking at her enquiringly.

“You know, in the whole spirit of ‘cheering on our country or whatever’, maybe I should be wearing the national colors, like you.” She says, pointing at Fiona’s blue, red and white hoodie.

“Oh no, little lady, I see what you’re doing.” Her girlfriend laughs, “You are not disappearing to our bedroom for half an hour under the pretense of changing and leaving me here all alone.”

Danielle arches her eyebrow and sticks out her tongue teasingly. “Who said I needed to go change?”

“How else do you propose to wear our national colors?” Fiona enquires, pointing at Danielle’s pink hoodie and grey skinny jeans, “Because I don’t want to disillusion you, love, but those definitely aren’t England’s colors. Or any other country’s for that matter.”

Danielle doesn't answer but sits up and grins cheekily at Fiona’s confused expression. Looking her dead in the eyes, she then slowly starts to peal of her hoodie and sees her girlfriend’s twinkly eyes widen ever so slightly in response.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Fiona enquires, snaking her hands down Danielle’s body before firmly slotting them around her hips.

“Being supportive of the country I was born in, of course. What does it look like I’m doing?” 

She smirks at Fiona teasingly and drops the discarded hoodie on the floor. Fiona's eyes travel downwards, bypassing her girlfriend's bare throat and protruding collarbones, and stopping to linger on the rounded curve of her waist. Danielle wriggles her upper body a bit, experimentally, and feels Fiona’s hands slide a little lower, her fingers tensing around Dan's hip bones. Bingo.  


With the game as background noise, she start to pull a white, BTVS tank top over her head. (It’s possible she stole that particular top from Fiona’s closet, because she likes the way it falls loosely around her shoulders. She also happens to like that her wearing it drives Fiona crazy in the best of ways.) She’s teasing, pulling the fabric up as slowly as she can. Soon, she hears an impatient grunt and her girlfriend’s hands come join hers, in an attempt to undress her faster. It’s effective, that’s for sure. Fiona throws the shirt across the room, not even looking where it lands before crowding Danielle and kissing her long and deep. The kiss is heated and nothing at all like the sweet, soft pecks she had presented the curly-haired girl with all evening.

Fiona’s eyes rake all over her, and she tugs gently at the strap of the red and white bra Danielle’s wearing. “New?” She asks, eyes drinking in the sight of her girlfriend’s flushed, heaving chest.

Danielle nods, eyes glinting.

“It’s pretty”, Fiona utters, contemplating the fine, lacy patern of the lingerie. “You’re so pretty.” She noses at the space between the cups and Danielle yelps, surprised. Her girlfriend winks at her cheekily and proceeds to kiss her flaming cheeks, her chapped lips and... Her throat. 

Holy fuck.

Fiona is sucking hickeys in the soft flesh of Danielle’s throat and she can feel her jugular veins pulsating vigorously. One of the brown-eyed girl’s blood vessels breaks, and Fiona swears she can taste a hint of iron on the tip of her tongue. She pulls away and leans back in again, and again, and again.

Danielle arches her back and her breaths come fast and heavy. Fiona’s bright eyes have darkened considerably. Her dilated pupils are drowning out the familiar sky blue and the younger girl stiffles a moan. She feels her girlfriend gently tugging at the belt loop of her trousers and looks down.

“Dan’, love, can I take these off?” She asks, eyes pleading, panting heavily against the brown-eyed girl’s stomach. She nods, almost imperceptibly and moans full-on when she feels her jeans being pulled down, over her ass, down her thighs and ankles. Fiona’s hands ghost over her long, tanned legs and the older girl bites her lip. 

“Please. Touch me.” 

Fiona smirks and her fingers keep teasingly running over her thighs.

“Now, now. Don’t get bossy, baby. I’ll touch you when I please.” The older girl utters, voice having dropped at least an octave since the moment Dan's taken off her top.

Danielle moans as her girlfriend starts gently caressing her inner thigh. Her lingerie is matching, and her red and white panties are already feeling somewhat moist. Fiona’s index finger rubs against the front of her underwear and she groans. She tries to lean into the touch, but the finger’s gone already. She whines in protest and soon the digit is replaced by something hotter and humid.

Oh.

She cries out loudly, and Fiona reciprocates by beginning to lick the thin, white fabric between Danielle’s legs. The younger girl’s thighs are shaking and she seems to have some trouble staying upright.

“Fi’? C-can we go to the bedroom?”

The older girl nods and takes Danielle by the hand, intertwining their fingers. It’s such a tender, sweet gesture in the middle of a heated, filthy moment and it makes the longer girl’s head spin. Or maybe it’s spinning because of the force with which she’s currently being kissed. Could be either. Could be both.

She flops down on the bed, and is immediately being crowded against the wall, Fiona’s breathy moans echoing in the silence of the night. Her pants are being pulled down and warm fingers are creating friction in between her legs. Her girlfriend’s straightened hair briefly disappears out of her field of vision and she feels it brushing against her lower stomach. An experienced tongue starts licking at her clitoris and a finger has already breached the soft rim of her vagina.

She arches her back and pants encouragements.

“Fuck… That feels so g-good...”

She feels Fiona smile against her crotch and somehow it’s the hottest thing she’s ever experienced. Soon, the black-haired girl’s tongue has left her genitelia to come stimulate her nipples. To Danielle’s disdain, she notices that her girlfriend is still fully clothed. She makes short work of undressing her and soon Fiona’s hot breath is back between her legs. 

It’s just too much.

The fingers that are working their way expertly in and out of her body, the kisses on her nipples, and the filthy ones on her lips that make her able to taste herself on Fiona’s lips. She tangles her fingers in the other girl’s long, straightened hair and climaxes with a loud scream, one almost akin to a sob.

“Good girl,” Fiona pants, “So good for me." 

She gives Danielle about a second to breathe before she's crowding her again. Fi's never really been all that patient when it comes to Dan'. The younger girl is looking at her body with want written all over her face, but she doesn't touch. She hasn't been told she can yet. Dan's good like that.

Fiona winks at her. 

"You can go ahead in just a moment, babe. One more moment, 'cause I can tell you're dying to do it,” she whispers, her eyes hooded. 

There's a beat of silence. Danielle's breathing is heavy, and she seems to be hanging on Fi's every word. She's waiting for it. 

Fi shifts until her hot breath is tickling the shell of Dan's ear, and she's stroking the bruised skin of her girlfriend's throat. 

"You were so good for me, darling. Listened so well," she mumbles. "Now go ahead and make me come."

Danielle obeys instantly. The slick wetness that has already pooled between Fi's legs makes her job considerably easier and because Dan' prides herself in knowing what the older girl likes, it isn’t long after that her skilled fingers feels the waves of pleasure course through Fiona’s body, before it goes slack on top of them.

Silence overtakes them both and they snuggle up to each other, still dizzy from the intensity of their orgasms. Fiona fondly pecks Danielle on the tip of her nose again and she giggles, suddenly exhausted. She lays one arm over the younger girl’s waist and nozes into her thick, chestnut hair.

“Hmm... Love, you smell so good.”

Danielle giggles again. “Stop it, you know what we agreed on. No post-orgasm talk, young lady. It’s always awkward afterwards.”

“Oh really ? I seem to remember very distinctly that one of those supposedly awkward post-coitus talks had a first ‘I love you’ as a result. Not so bad, now was it?”

“No, I guess not.” Danielle admits, begrudingly.

They lay silent in the darkness for a while, when the sounds of loud cheering pierce through their half-open bedroom door.

“Oh, shoot, the game.” Fiona utters weakly, facepalming. “Guess I’ll have to endure the glutten-free cake lecture again tomorrow.”

Danielle grins. “Hey, you know, we may not actually know who just won this game, nor what the end scores were, but you can always tell your mom I scored tonight.”

Fiona looks at her, nonplussed, before giving her a shove, making her tumble of the bed with a loud thud.

“You’re an idiot.” She laughs fondly, laughter lines making an appearance around the corners of her now tired looking eyes.

“You love this idiot.” Danielle huffs, her voice muffled by the wooden floor pressing into her cheek.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Fiona gets out of bed, takes her girlfriend’s hands and tucks her into bed next to her again. She assumes her big spoon position and gives Danielle a last tender kiss on her lips before hearing the younger girl’s breathing even out.

Her eyes flutter shut and she falls asleep with the sound of the endless cheering of England’s team’s supporters reverbating in her head.


End file.
